


Day For a Family

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: You needed a tad of relief from endless errance around North Blue. A simple day at waterpark turns into a family trip. If only Law wasn't such a mean gremlin...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Day For a Family

This wasn’t an idea you were especially fond of. It was impulsive, it was dangerous, it was filling your mind with countless scenarios full of fear (because of Law), full of pain (because of Roci and his all thumbs) and full of vision of an empty wallet (because such places weren’t cheap and you were already tight on a budget). But you honestly couldn’t say no, seeing both of your precious boys lighting up like Christmas trees at a sight of a water amusement park. Roci honestly wasn’t even trying to hide his excitement, his words circled around this topic anytime he opened his mouth around you. Law was harder to read, but even he couldn’t hide the sparks of interest beaming from his eyes every time he overheard you two talking about a possible trip. As you guessed, neither of them ever had a chance for such mundane pleasures in their harsh lives - and the awareness of that was tearing your heart into countless, tiny pieces. No wonder you eventually broke under an avalanche of Roci’s begging and Law’s hopeful gazes. Besides… After weeks spent either on Roci’s coat spread on the ground or on sleazy beds in cheap motels you and your back had more than enough. You all earned the privilege of some luxury.

And here you were, all three of you in swimsuits (Law covered as much as the summer heat was allowing, the last thing you wanted was adding sunburns to his already painful skin condition) and fighting against the excited crowd. There was still some hesitation, some worry holding you all in place, but with every new pool visited, with every gulp of iced soda and with every bite of Law’s horribly sweet cotton candy concerns slowly withdrew, leaving a place for sheer relaxation and fun. The luck seemed to be on your side - no one paid attention to Law’s white spots (the vitiligo lie was effective as never) and your boyfriend was keeping his clumsiness under control, so no tripping, no drowning and even no object dropping happened. You were switching pools, fountains, slides and booths with snacks and drinks like a normal, careless family, another one among countless visiting a waterpark in the middle of a hot, summer day. Roci’s huge hand was embracing yours, gently squeezing it as if he tried to reassure himself this is not a dream, that you three are really here and all the bad things the world threw at you were left behind the gate. Eventually you felt your other hand being occupied too and you almost cried out in surprise. It was so rare for Law to initiate physical contact, especially towards you, that new and unknown person. But this day was too good even for him. He simply forgot or couldn’t care anymore; his sticky, stained in sugar, fingers shyly touched yours and tugged them, forcing you to open your hand and accept his grip. You gently pulled at Roci’s hand and nodded towards the miracle that just happened, everything in silence to not startle your little, grumpy and wary boy. But the loving glance you spotted in Roci’s eyes were expressing more than thousands of words could.

It was a perfect day. Truly a dream of a normal family becoming true for at least a few hours. And finally some peace from being chased, shooed away, hunted - and from hiding your existence from every person you could think of. 

Unfortunately, Law’s keen eyes spotted the nightmare.

You were avoiding this slide, more subconsciously than planned, but when Law turned its way and his eyes went wide, you understood why. It reared above the whole park; enormous construction made of steel, plastic, frightening steepness and screams of its victims. Most of the visitors were giving it a wide berth, the queue was formed mostly by teenagers and young men. Every single one of them was on the edge of paleness, you couldn’t see how they looked afterwards - the pool the slide led to was on the other side and hidden from your eyes.

“I want on that one.” Law’s face was full of a demonish grin. The one spelling trouble, the one you knew oh too well. **  
**

“I pass,” you said, but the challenge wasn’t made for you. Law studied Roci’s face with stubborn focus. Trafalgar Law decided he wanted something, so he was going to get it. It didn’t really work on you, so he quickly learned to avoid you with his schemes, but Rocinante was always easy to persuade with a good challenge. Boys would be boys and natural tension between marines and pirates (even if said marines were undercover and said pirates hadn’t been shaving yet) would always lead to trouble. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Well, Rocinante at least tried, but from the way he curled his lips you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to give up. “You’re too young for this crap.”

“And you’re one huge chicken. Aren’t you ashamed? To wimp out right in front of (Name)?”

“Cora doesn’t need to prove anything to me.” You tried as well, even if you knew you had no word to say in this situation. “And he’s right, it’s too dangerous. We can’t let you go alone, I refuse to even think of this slide and Cora can’t swim.”

“Those pools are shallow.” Now Law’s gaze turned towards you and you could read your defeat from them. “He might be an idiot, but he won’t drown in water barely reaching his knees.”

And before any of you could react, he bolted towards the slide, running roughshod over the crowd. 

“You little shit!” Roci tried to grab him, but the slippery swimsuit weaseled out of his grasp and Law ran for the queue as if his life was depending on it. **  
**

“Oi, (Name), get me an ice cream before I slide down!” You heard from a distance. Rocinante was already following him.

“Watch your mouth, kid,” he warned. “Be nice to her.”

“Why? It’s not like she’s my mo-”

Rocinante’s furious twist froze the words in Law’s throat. It wasn’t the first time he gave you a cold, if not openly cruel, treatment. This child was wary and hiding desperately behind a wall of sarcasm, violence and aggression. You understood that, so his words - even if hurtful - couldn’t bother you, but Roci hated when Law wasn’t showing you respect. It usually was leading to a fight and Law’s head was slapped countless of times, but lately the boy seemed to refrain himself not because of the fear of Cora-san, but not to hurt your feelings.

“Sorry. Can I have some ice cream, (Name)?” **  
**

“Sure!” You made sure to send him a warm smile. “I’ll wait by the pool for you. Have fun, boys!”

The queue for ice cream was pretty long, so you worried you wouldn’t make it on time. But you came right when Law boosted from the slide into the pool. He barely brushed against the surface, bounced on the water like a human hockey puck and stopped a foot, maybe two from the edge of the pool. An excited smile was beaming from his flushed face, wet hair of his were poking in all directions.

“(Name)!” He spotted you immediately. Clambering out of the pool took him a while, he was literally shaking and buzzing and his scrawny arms couldn’t pull him out. “Cora-san is gonna be so screwed!”

Your gaze followed the direction Law was pointing at and - not without a problem, the distance was quite big - you eventually saw Rocinante on the top of the slide. His huge body was barely able to fit within the flume, he was wiggling and squirming while trying to somehow bend his long legs. You followed the long and sheer way he was just about to make from the top of the slide towards the pool and the tight knot of anxiety almost held your breath back. **  
**

“Law.” Your fingers dug into the boy’s shoulder. “He’s going to make it safely, right?”

“Nope,” said Law and grinned like a little demon he was. “He will die.”

You honestly didn’t want to look… But you couldn’t close your eyes. As if on a slow motion video, you saw Rocinante finally getting more or less comfortable position and eventually pushing himself down. As you predicted, the mix of steepness, friction and Roci’s weight… Oh god, oh god, oh god. 

You were screaming. Roci was screaming. People were screaming.

Law was laughing.

Rocinante ended in the pool with a loud thud. He brushed through the water like a huge and screeching ice-breaker and hit the wall with his back. You could swear you heard a breaking sound - but you weren’t sure if it was his spine or rather the pool giving up under the siege. You pushed Law away (this brat was enjoying this way too much, getting a hiccups from the laughter) and rushed towards your barely conscious boyfriend. With the help of few other guests, you managed to drag him out before he passed out in the water-

-just to immediately feel your cheeks flaring up as you saw what happened to his trunks. **  
**

“(Name),” Roci whined. “I swear, I could feel my ass burning.”

Rocinante’s trunks didn’t oppose the exceptional friction and withdrew, exposing his poor booty towards merciless plastic slide. The weight and the speed did the rest. The evidence of how badly it was was right in front of your eyes, burning red and very exposed, as the material had been pushed away in… Places that rather shouldn’t be watched by strangers.

Or little, mean gremlins, laughing their asses off because of someone’s misery.

“You little shit.” Rocinante grinded out, his eyes shooting daggers at Law. “You will pay me for this.”

“Glad (Name) got you some ice cream, you can already heal that burn.” And there Law went, leaving a trail of hysterical laughter behind himself, as he forced his way through the crowd that gathered around. Rocinante just groaned.

“Family day my ass. I love this kid, but sometimes all I want is to tie him and throw him into the sea.”

“Maybe let’s take care of this first,” you peaceably pointed at his hurt booty. 

“Well… At least we have some time for ourselves only, before this damned gremlin decides he has enough of running away and gonna be back to beg for another candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
